This is Real
by trista-elise
Summary: Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex are the aliens. Tess will be an alien also, as Maria past sister instead of Isabel, Max and Michael. This is a GroundZero, Polarists and Creamers Fic.
1. Newcomers

Chapter 1 of This is realChapter 1 of This is real  
Newcomers: Chapter 1   
Rated: PG13   
Email: trista7535@aol.com   
Feedback: It would be nice.   
  
  
  
Maria and Liz Parker entered the Crashdown for a day's work. "Hey, y'all." said   
Kyle. "Hello." said Maria and Liz at the same time. Liz, Maria and Kyle have   
been best friends their entire lives including having a huge secret.  
  
A secret   
that they can't reveal. That they are aliens. They were involved in the famous   
Crash of '47. Maria and Liz are sisters and Kyle is the only son of Valenti, who   
is the sheiff of Roswell.  
  
  
"So, guess what?" asked Kyle. "What?" replied Liz. "I invited 3 new people to   
your cafe. Two guys and one girl. She's hot!" exclaimed Kyle. "When?" asked   
Maria. "Right now." replied Kyle. Just then, the doors were swung open at the   
same time. In walked in two guys and a blonde girl. Max and Michael Evans, and   
their best friend Isabel Guerin. Isabel lives with Max and Michael, so they're   
like her brothers. They sat down in Maria's section, waiting patiently. "Wow!   
He's cute." said Maria.   
  
  
"Which one?" asked Liz. "The one in the gray shirt." replied Maria. "Oh, well, I   
like his friend over there." said Liz. She looked up at Maria and they both   
started to giggle. After a few seconds of laughing, Maria took a huge deep   
breath. "Okay, I'm fine now." exclaimed Maria. She got her pad and walked over   
to the three's table. "Hi, I'm Maria and I'll be your waitress." said Maria in   
her perky voice.   
  
  
Max Evans looked up and saw the most beautiful green eyes. With her long, blonde   
hair, and glossy pink lips. Max couldn't stop looking. "Uh, I'll have a cherry   
coke and Michael have some orange juice." said Isabel. Maria wrote down   
everything she said except Max's order. "What'll you have?" asked Maria. Max   
came out of his daze and answered, "Uh, a cherry coke." said Max. Maria smiled   
and walked away. 'He's hot.' thought Maria about Max. "I'm gonna ask where the   
restroom is, okay?" said Max. "Sure." replied Michael. Max got up but by halfway   
around the room, an argument rang out.   
  
  
Somehow, they were arguing about money. One of the guys stood up and pulled out   
a gun." Shut up!!!!" screamed on of the men. The other one tried to get the gun   
away but it went off. As Max heard the shot, he turned around but at the wrong   
time. The bullet shot through Max's stomach as he fell to the ground.   
  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!" screamed Isabel. "Kyle, go call the ambulance." said Liz. "No, I'll   
do it. I'll save him." said Maria. "No, Maria." replied Liz. "Liz, I have to.   
It's his first time here. I'm not letting him die." reeplied Maria. "Fine, but   
we're leaving." said Liz. Liz and Kyle left the Crashdown to the Maria drove.   
On the other hand, Maria got near Max's bleeding body. "Oh, my God." said Maria.   
She lifted his shirt and looked into his brown eyes. "Look at me." said Maria.   
  
  
Max's eyes looked directly into Maria's. Maria placed her hand on his stomach,   
letting her powers work. Maria felt a strong rush go through her. A small glow   
came out of her hand then disappeared.   
  
  
She removed her hand and the bullethole was gone. Max felt the bullet gone and   
looked confused. "Look, you tripped, a bottle of ketchup broke and fell on you."   
said Maria as she broke the ketchup bottle and poured it on his shirt. "Don't   
tell anyone, please." begged Maria. Then she ran away. She exited out the door   
and ran to the car she drove where Liz and Kyle were waiting.   
  
  
Max got up and walked over to Isabel and Michael. "What happened? Weren't you   
shot, Max??" screamed Isabel. "No. I fell nad a ketchup bottle fell on me."   
replied lied Max. "Oh, well, let's go then. The police will handle this." said   
Michael. Max nodded and thought about Maria. 'What happened?' thought Max. He   
didn't know what would happen on the first day of school.....   
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
  
  



	2. Truth and Lies

Chapter 2: Truth and Lies  
A/N: Alex will be coming in this fic with a Tess. Tess and Alex are brother and sister and Alex   
isn't normal.  
  
This a Groundzero(maria/max), polarists(liz/michael) and creamers(isabel/kyle)  
fan fiction.  
  
The next day was the first day of school. It was their third year in high school, so one more year   
until they graduate. Entering the doorway was Liz and Maria. They were the most fashionable   
girls in the school, including they were popular.   
  
Liz wore blue denim skirt, a pink top and her favorite black high heeled knee boots. Her hair was   
put up in a messy bun. Maria wore black skirt, baby blue top and black boots just like Liz's, just   
only a little shorter.  
  
Maria couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday at the Crashdown. She saved some   
one in the public eye. 'Hopefully, he won't be here today.' she thought.  
  
Liz and Maria found their lockers, which happened to be right next to each other. "Maria, we   
need to talk about yesterday." said Liz. "I know, but not now, during school." replied Maria. "Well,   
Kyle isn't gonna be here." said Liz. "Why not??" asked Maria. "He's sick. He's got a cold or   
something." explained Liz.  
  
"Poor Kyle." said Maria, making a puppy dog face. "We'll survive without him." said Liz. "Yeah."   
Maria said. They first bell had rung, which means that you have 5 more minutes until class starts.   
"What do you have first?" asked Maria as her and Liz walked down the hall together. "Um,   
Chemistry." replied Liz.  
  
"So do I!!!" screamed Maria. They found the classroom and waited outside the door since it was   
locked. "Uhhh, 1 and a half minutes left!!!" exclaimed Maria. "This will be the only time that I will   
be using my powers in school." said Liz as she smiled deviously.  
  
Liz got closer to the lock of the door and Liz lifted her hand on top of it. She felt a spark come   
out of her and the lock exploded. "I'll fix it." said Maria. She took the lock and made it look brand   
new.   
  
They entered the classroom and the final bell had rung. In there was none other than Max,   
Michael and Isabel. 'Oh, no.' thought Maria as she saw Max. Her and Liz sat together across   
from Max and Michael. Isabel sat in front of them.  
  
"Well, class. Today we're going to be talking about cells. Human cells that is." explained the   
teacher. Max wasn't paying attention. His own focus was on Maria and her little friend Liz. "I will   
chose your partners for this assignment. He read off the list and Max heard that him and Maria   
will work together.  
  
Liz was Michael and Isabel since one of the students weren't here and Liz knew who it was.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes at the thought of her and Max doing this together. Ever since yesterday,   
she was not liking this whole saving a human thing going on. "Well, class, get started." said the   
teacher. Maria walked over to where Max was waitng and sat right next to him in the stool. "So,   
let's get this over with." said Maria.  
  
Max looked over at her and nodded. About 10 minutes later, they already tested Max's cells and   
they were normal. Maria didn't want to share her cells, since they were alien cells. Maria was   
biting and sucking on her pencil when she heard the teacher call her name. This was the perfect   
time for Max to see ther cells.  
  
He took the pencil, used a cotton swab to put on the glass and was amazed at what he saw. Her   
cells weren't red and normal. They were green. Max saw Maria come back to the lab and wiped   
off the glassy part. The bell had rung when Maria was back and he knew that he and Maria   
needed to talk about yesterday.  
  
Max left and Maria followed. Maria went by the music room when a arm grabbed her.   
  
Maria screamed softly when she saw Max's reflection. "What the hell are you doing??!!"   
screamed Maria. "We need to talk about yesterday, now." replied Max.  
"Fine, let's talk." said Maria. "Okay. I saw you cells from your pencil today, during the lab and   
they weren't normal. They were green and then that saving me yesterday at the Cafe. What are   
you?" explained Max.  
  
Maria knew that she couldn't hide the truth, so she told him."Okay, I'm not from here." said   
Maria. "Where?" asked Max. "I'm from up north as she pointed up to the sky. "Washington?"   
asked Max. Maria kept going up when Max finally got it. "Oh!!!!" exclaimed Max.  
  
"Yes, Max, I am an alien. Me, Liz and Kyle." said Maria, seeming a little embarassed. "Wow!!   
Um, who else knows about this?" asked Max. "Only you do now Max. Please don't tell anyone."   
begged Maria. Max nodded adn was about to leave when Maria blocked his way. "Don't tell,   
Max." said Maria one last time before she left the music room.   
  
Max called after her but she didn't reply. Max was standing alone in the hallway, thinking about   
her..............................  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	3. Blue Skies

Blue Skies  
A/N: Alex will be the last alien and his stepsister Tess is an alien also. Tess will be Maria's half   
sister. The destinies are Maria/Kyle and Liz/Alex.  
  
Part 3  
  
Maria and Liz went to Kyle's house after school. "Hey, so what happened at school today?"   
asked Kyle. He looked very pale and could hardly speak since his throat was very sore. "Well, I   
told Max and he promised not to tell anyone, for now." explained Maria.  
  
"Oh." said Kyle. "I'm not sure that this is gonna help you but I'm will heal you." said Liz. Maria   
looked shocked. Liz was actually going to use her powers on someone.  
  
"This is so great!" screamed Maria. Liz looked at her sister and smiled. Liz grabbed Kyle's head   
and began to heal. Kyle began to become his old self again. Soon, Kyle felt better, better than   
ever.  
  
"I feel great!!!" screamed Kyle as he jumped up and down on his bed. His dad Jim, was at work,   
so they had the house to theirselves. "Now, I'm hungry." said Kyle, feeling exhusted from the   
jumping. "Let's go to the Crashdown, I'm hungry also." replied Liz. They let Kyle put some   
clothes on instead of his pajamas and waited for him downstairs.  
  
Kyle came downstairs in blue jeans and a white t-shirt with his Roswell Football Jacket. They got   
into Maria and Liz's jeep and drove to the Cafe. "Well, what's gonna happen now since Maria   
saved Max?" asked Kyle as he sat in the back seat.  
"Well, we'll keep it on the downlow." replied Liz. Maria happened to looked out into the streets of   
Roswell.   
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the Crashdown. As they entered, they saw Max, Michael and   
Isabel, sitting together in a booth. Maria and Max got eye contact but Maria looked away. Liz,   
Maria and Kyle sat at the counter, ordering 3 chocolate cakes with tabasco sauce bottles.   
  
As they poured the tabasco on the bottles, Liz felt a sharp pain go through her body. Then, she   
had a vision. It was of some woman, dressed in a suit. She looked like someone from the F.B.I.   
  
Maria saw Liz clutching her stomach violently. "Oh, my God! Kyle help me to get her upstairs to   
her room." screamed Maria. Michael, Isabel and Max looked at the entire thing and decided to   
help, that and the fact they wanted to know how Max is still alive if he was shot. "Need some   
help?" asked Michael. Liz looked up to see Michael standing there. "Yeah, help us get her   
upstairs." said Kyle.   
  
Kyle and Michael carried Liz upstairs to her room in the back room where the rest followed.  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Michael. "I don't know. But there is something we need to tell   
you." exclaimed Maria. "What?" asked Isabel. "We're aliens. That's how we saved Max the other   
day." explained Kyle. "Wow." said Michael and Isabel. "We were in that famous Crash of 47.   
We're 16 not 40 something years old. We hatched put in 1984." said Maria.  
  
"So, you guys are aliens, right??" asked Michael. "Yeah." replied Kyle. "So, have you all told   
anyone else?" asked Michael. "No, just you all." Kyle said.   
  
"So, what about Liz?" asked Isabel, changing the subject. "We can heal her. If you guys keep   
watch on people coming back here while we do this." said Maria. Max was all so fascinated by   
this whole alien thing.  
  
Michael and Isabel nodded together and headed for the door, being the lookouts. Maria and Kyle   
came to sit in front of Liz as she was unconcious. They both grabbed one of her hands and Max   
saw a powerful glow. Kyle and Maria felt a strong force go through them as they healed her.   
They were most powerful if all of them were together.   
  
Soon, the glow disappeared and Liz woke up. "What happened?" she asked. "You passed out in   
the cafe." explained Isabel. "Oh." she replied. "So what happened?" asked Kyle. "I had a vision.   
Some one, a woman, was coming here. After us. She was wearing a suit so she must be a F.B.I   
agent or something." explained Liz.   
  
"Well, we'll find out sooner or later." said Maria. "Do you guys wanna help?" asked Liz as she   
pointed to Max, Michael and Isabel. "Sure." replied Michael as he winked at Liz. Liz smiled back   
at him. "Oh, God." said Isabel as she saw this.  
  
"Are you okay, sis?" Maria asked. "Yeah, sis." Liz replied. "Hey, is this a party I wasn't invited   
to?" asked Mr. Parker. "No, Dad. It's a social gathering for teens." joked Liz. "Whatever." said   
Mr. Parker as he went upstairs.  
  
Maria closed her eyes and began to gasp loudly. "What's wrong?" asked Max as he got near her.   
"I feel someone. Someone is here, it's close, I feel it. It's distant but I feel it near." she explained.   
"Let's go to your room." said Liz. She carried her sister to their house upstairs as everyone   
followed.  
  
They got to Maria's room, which was across Liz's room. She sat her down on her bed, looking   
confused. "Are you okay?" asked Liz. "Now I am." Maria replied. The rest of the gang stayed   
there with Maria and Liz all night. What they didn't know was that 2 people were watching them   
from afar.  
  
"So, that's them." said Tess. "Yes, we need them to know about us and their destinies soon   
before this war comes here to Roswell." said Alex to his adopted sister,Tess.  
  
Alex Whitman was the last alien of the bunch. He has an adopted sister named Tess and she's   
an alien. Their watcher was Nasedo. He was an alien also, who took them in and raised him as   
his own and taught them things about their planet, powers and their destinies. "I know Maria feels   
our presence, since she's my sister." said Tess.  
  
"Well, we'll waited a 2 more days before we go to their school and communicate with them." said   
Alex. "Okay." said Tess.  
  
They walked away from the window that they saw everything going to their house which was right   
down the street. They just moved to Roswell yesterday, so they were new. Just not new to Kyle,   
Maria and Liz since they known each other on the home planet which was under war now.   
  
Kyle was Lanthier, the leader of them. His wife was Maria or Marianna who had a sister named,   
Scarlet or Tess. Alex or Karek was the second in command and his wife was Adrienna or Liz.   
  
To stop this war from coming to Roswell, all of the aliens had to be together. For the destinies   
and for the sake of the world.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........................  



End file.
